The New Game
by Holliewood
Summary: It's just an idea I had that is based on SAW. Please R&R. Also, I'll take any help I can get with writing...I am somewhat of a beginner. So please, leave helpful comments!


Jake awoke to a faint putrid smell. The cold, damp floor stuck to his skin. His clothes were sodden to his skin in sweat and vomit. Jake sat up in a ninety-degree angle. His head pounded as if he were punched several times. There was a hot spotlight shining on him, but the air was heavy with cold dampness. Every time Jake took a breath, a small hint of mold was detected. The moldy taste burned his throat. He swallowed quickly and took a very sharp breath.

"Help!" He yelled with a raspy tone. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. There was a flicker from a dark corner of the room. Jake glanced over. There was a flickering static picture, then, an image. It was distorted. Jake could barely make it out. He squinted only to see the endless red swirls on the right cheek of a ventriloquist doll. The picture of the television began to become clear. The puppet was looking off to the left side. There was a second of hesitation before it faced the camera.

Jake sat on the damp, cold floor in despair. Why did he get chosen out of everyone else? He closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the television. Maybe someone would come out and tell him it was all a sick joke.

"Hello, Jacob…" The imprecise voice began.

"Oh God…" Jake muttered, crying helplessly. He rocked back and forward in the cold empty room. A few tears fell from his eyes. He knew what was going on…and he knew it was real.

"I want to play a game," the voice continued. "For years, you have shredded your family and so-called 'friends' in lies. You've lied about everything, whether it is money, or relationships. Now is a chance to redeem yourself, and make yourself worthy of this world." The voice paused for a second. A spotlight shone in the darkness in front of him. The bright lights burned his eyes. He saw the most horrid thing his eyes would ever lay sights on.

"What you see is a form of a twenty-foot longarmy boot-camp training course I designed myself, but of course there is a twist to it. There is barbwire on the top, so you can't stand up. Which is normal for army training courses, but here's the twist…the floor, from the point it starts to the point it ends, is lined with a sharp grating material, almost like a cheese grater. All of the blades are set in the direction to tear at your body as you crawl through. The course is about twenty feet long. The irony of it all is that if you want to die, you can stay put. On the other hand, if you want to live, you must crawl through the course to reach the door on the other side. Look at this, Jacob. Know that I am not lying. There is not a way around this, so don't think you cancheat your wayout ofit. Let the game begin." The cold voice explained.

A few more lights kicked on so that Jake could see more clearly. He got on this hands and knees in front of the trap. He ran his left index finger over the grate-like floor.

"Ow…" He remarked brining his bloodied finger into view. There was a cut about one inch deep in diameter right across it. Jake gently lay on his stomach. He took in a few more breaths before scooting closer to the course. His head lingered over the sharp grates on the floor; his chest still touched the floor on the other side of it. As Jake looked, he saw the door on the other end was cracked. Maybe Jigsaw did it for motivation.

Jake took one last deep breath before placing his bare hand on the sharp grates. He focused his weight on that side while he lifted his foot closer to his body. The grates sliced through his hand with ease, leaving small designs embedded in his hand.

"Shit!" He screamed. He pulled his hand back off of the grates. There were fine marks cut in his palm. He touched them, only to make it sting. He took a deep breath in and held his breath as he put his hand back on the grated floor. Jake pulled weakly with hisarms to get his body onto the course. There was no turning back.

It was hard for Jake to creep over the floor. The grates easily tore holes into his stomach. His head scraped the barb-wired covering. Blood began to spew from his head.

"AHHHH!" He shrieked. His throat burned, but somehow, he had begun to become immune to the pain. The pain that nested his body hurt far worse. Chips of his stomach began to scrape off. He lifted his body to look at the mess below him. Tiny skin fragments were stuck on the blades of the floor. Jake screamed in horror. Tears streamed from his eyes uncontrollably. The small holes that were left in his abdomen were now pouring blood. The pain was almost unbearable, and the salt from his sweat didn't help.

"No! Please! Make it stop!" He yelled hoarsely. His voice was cracking, almost ready to give away.

Jake's body was shredded and cut from his chest down. The deep, thick crimson fluid ran out onto the floor. Jake's arms were getting weaker. He hadn't made it too far from the start. He glanced back and tried to see how far he was from the start.

_Seven feet…_

Through the tiredness and the pain, he kept crawling. Jake could smell his blood softly pouring out of his wounds. He heard the terrible, sick sound of his flesh peeling off of his body. He could even hear the fragments hit the steel ground under his blood curdling screams of agony.

Jake kept crawling. His hands were oozing blood from every gash, the crimson fluid floodingover the chrome that shined his horrid reflection back at him.He glanced behind him again and tried to do the math in his head. The pain was too much; he couldn't concentrate on anything but it.

_Twelve feet… _ Jake didn't know if he could make it. Slowly, he felt the life seeping out of him. His body was getting tired. His eyes were becoming droopy. 

"No…" He whispered. Jake continued to crawl. The safe zone seemed so far away. Maybe it's just because I'm tired and weak…maybe it is just a few feet away.

Jake's body was ready to give out. He had lost so much blood. Through the blood, Jake could see his almost fluorescent, cut facein the chromed floor. He had been crawling over this for at least ten to fifteen minutes. The wounds on his legs were so deep it began to cut away muscle. The muscles in his abdomen were cut deeply, making it harder for him to shift positions. His legs were pretty much useless. He looked back at the beginning.

Eighteen feet…just two more feet until I reach the safe area...

Jake's body was so weak he could barely hold his head up. He had just enough strength to pull himself a few inches closer. He felt his heart slow down.

This…can't be…

Jake could heartheslow pounding of his heart becoming even more sluggish as he pulled himself forward. The small wet slaps of the meatpeeling off of him made him want to gag, but his body was too tired to make him gag.Herested his headupon the sharp grates. His cheek sunk into them, giving him a nasty wound on his right cheek. He hesitated with his eyes. Maybe if he could stay awake a little longer, help would come. Jake closed his eyes slowly, and drifted into death's mighty grasp.

So, what do you think? If you can give me any pointers on how to improveit please do...I need all of the help I can get!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
